


Let Me Take Care of You

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Preparation Off Screen, Tie Kink, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Stiles knows just what Peter needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

Peter’s keys hit the designated bowl with a resounding clank when he tossed them. He tugged slightly at his tie to loosen it, and sighed. He went straight to the fridge, and popped open a beer from the door. He chugged down half, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

He heard footsteps padding down the hallway, and turned to the open doorway leading from the kitchen. Stiles walked in, wearing his boxers and one of Peter’s well-worn t-shirt. Stiles smiled, and leaned into Peter’s space, his hands boxing in Peter’s hips against the countertop. He nuzzled his face against Peter’s jawline. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Daddy.” 

Peter transferred his hand from rubbing his own neck to grasp the back of Stiles’. He brushed his thumb against the long span of his neck, feeling his heartbeat through his jugular. He could still feel a little heat from bruises from last night left. 

“Did you spend the whole day playing video games and sleeping?” Peter asked.

“Only after I finished my homework for Econ and my statistics classes.” Stiles pressed himself against Peter. He ran his hands up Peter’s back, scratching his nails against Peter’s pressed button up shirt. 

“Good boy.” Peter strokes his hand from Stiles’ neck, tracing his adam’s apple before tilting his chin up to kiss him. It was lazy and slow, but the perfect way to end a terrible day. 

“Derek texted and said you guys had a bad day at work, and some crappy client. So I want to take care of you, and make you forget today, and maybe even your own name.” Stiles grinned, and pulled on Peter’s tie to steal another kiss. He wasn’t much shorter than Peter, so it wasn’t hard. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Yeah, Daddy. You’ve been working hard all day long.” Stiles pulled back, and grabbed Peter by his belt to lead him down the hallway into the bedroom. 

“We will take this off.” Stiles’ long fingers nimbly unwrap Peter’s tie and slides it out of the collar. Then he unbuttons the shirt one by one, kissing and nibbling against Peter’s jaw and neck as he does. He mouths down Peter’s chest, and slides to his knees to unbuckle his belt. 

“I went ahead and opened myself up for you. Promise I didn’t come, Daddy, I know it’s all for you.” He slides the belt from the loops, and snaps it behind him to the floor. 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Peter helped by dropping his pants, and groans when Stiles squeezes his hands slightly over the bulge in his boxers. He pulls down the fabric and licks a stripe up his cock. 

“You always taste so good. I want it all day.” Stiles sucks the fat tip into his mouth, and hollows out his cheeks as he takes him in. He compresses his tongue against the weight, and closes his eyes at the taste. Peter tugs lightly at Stiles’ hair, enjoying the warmth of his mouth. Stiles slides up and down a few strokes before popping off, and pulling the boxers all the way off. 

“Lay back, please.” Peter obliges, falling onto the bed, and shifting back so Stiles can climb up. Stiles flips the t-shirt over his head, and yanks off his boxers before straddling Peter. 

“Just relax and let me ride you. I’ll do all the work, and milk you really good. You want that, Daddy?” Stiles presses his hands down against Peter’s chest, as he slowly grinds his hips against Peter’s. 

“Yes, baby, you’re going to take such good care of me.” Peter catches Stiles’ mouth and bites his bottom lip, running his tongue over after. 

Stiles straighten up enough to reach back and stroke Peter’s cock. He lines it up, and moans shamelessly as the head slips past his opening, and he sinks down. His breathing grows heavier as he bottoms out, Peter’s cock filling him up. He moves his hands back to rest on Peter’s chest, and pulls up. He finds his rhythm, bouncing up and down on Peter’s lap, making such lewd noises to accompany the sloppy pounding of his thighs against Peter’s hips. 

“Oh, Daddy, you feel so good filling me up. I could ride you all night.” Stiles gasped, his legs shaking against Peter as he dropped himself down. 

“You take my big dick so well, baby boy. Do you want more? Take it.” Peter grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, and started to snap his hips up to meet Stiles’ own thrusts down. He fucked hard into the younger man. 

“I love how wrecked you sound when you talk naughty to me, baby. Can you come without touching yourself? Mark me like I mark you, huh?” Stiles almost growls at Peter’s words and they aggressively lock lips, and he cries out as he clenches and his dick starts spurting thick ropes of come across Peter’s chest. The pressure sets off Peter, and digs his nails into Stiles’ shoulders as he empties into Stiles’ ass. 

“Such a good boy.” Peter says when he catches his breath, and caresses Stiles’ cheek. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Stiles grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep, who needs sleep. I needed to write this. Enjoy porn for the sake of my need for Daddy Kink. Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.   
> [Based off this gif.](http://princeofoz.tumblr.com/post/136393564609/lovelymasterger-daddysslutinsweden-daddy)   
> Come hang out [with me on my Tumblr](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
